Viaje
by LadyShizu
Summary: Tras haber perdido su vuelo, Naruto y Sasuke deben viajar un largo trecho en automóvil para llegar al hotel Palace, donde se celebrará el cumpleaños número veintinueve de Itachi. Durante el camino sucederán eventos que pondrán a prueba la calma de ambos. Y algo más. Two-Shot/AU/Yaoi [SasuNaru]
1. Capítulo I: Ruta

**Aclaración:** cualquier similitud con otra historia o la vida real (lo cual es muy improbable) **es pura coincidencia**.

 **Importante:** Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, **sin ánimo de lucro** de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de este fic es completamente de **mi** autoría.

* * *

 _ **Viaje**_

 _ **by**_

 _ **LadyShizu**_

 **Capítulo I: Ruta.**

Frotó el dorso de su mano sobre la frente, quitándose el sudor. El sol quemaba y no había nube en el cielo. Ni una.

Bufó.

Todo esto era culpa de su estúpido _mejor amigo_ , su falta de seriedad y despiste los había arrastrado a esa terriblemente abrupta situación. Con una llanta pinchada, en medio de una carretera desolada y con un día particularmente caliente, su humor no podía estar más por los suelos.

Claro que no.

—¿Cuánto más, Usuratonkachi? —con fastidio y tapándose el sol con una mano, giró el cuerpo hacia atrás para ver al otro cambiar la rueda.

—Ya falta poco —respondió en un jadeo de cansancio y esfuerzo. Levantó la mirada para reprochar lo siguiente—: pero no me molestaría un poco de ayuda, ¿sabes?

Y, tal vez, Sasuke le habría ayudado de no ser que todo eso era su culpa. Y cómo toda respuesta pronunció un ronco _«Nh»_ , más no movió un solo músculo.

Hace poco más de tres horas, estaban en casa de Naruto. Como siempre, se había quedado dormido luego de haber pasado una _noche loca_ fuera de casa, celebrando su primera semana de vacaciones laborales. Y Sasuke tuvo que ir por él porque la hora del vuelo se acercaba y aquel no daba señales de vida.

No podría decir en cuántos minutos arregló y empacó el vestuario que llevaría Naruto durante la fiesta a la que debían asistir, pero estaba seguro de que no fueron más de cuarenta minutos; incluidos el pequeño _plus_ de que había tenido que meterlo a patadas a la ducha para quitarle el hedor a alcohol y aminorar la borrachera, más la parada de emergencia a una farmacia para comprarle un analgésico y antiácido. Todo, por supuesto, se lo cobraría muy caro, después.

Ahora, lo peor no era eso, sino que por todo el tiempo perdido recibió la peor noticia de todas: su avión ya había despegado y no había vacantes a ese destino sino hasta el siguiente día. Como si fuera poco, era sábado y el cumpleaños de Itachi era esa misma noche y se celebraría en el hotel Palace, reservado desde hace más de cuatro meses.

Sin vuelos hasta el siguiente día, tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión: conducir. La real inconveniencia de ese punto extremo era que Sasuke había llevado su automóvil al mecánico porque un ebrio lunático lo había chocado, provocando importantes abolladuras. Él salió con poco más de algunas raspaduras y una herida más grande, la única seria y que aún debía curar cada cierto tiempo, pero, finalmente, ileso comparado con su vehículo. Como consecuencia, viajarían en el automóvil de Naruto, y aunque Sasuke odiara manejar un auto que no fuera el suyo, con Naruto en condiciones _no aptas_ para conducir, tuvo que hacerlo él hasta que tuvo plena seguridad de que su tonto amigo ya estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Y a unos pocos kilómetros, la llanta reventó.

Volvió a bufar, levantando la mirada al cielo exageradamente azul. Demasiado azul, de hecho. Muy parecido al tono de cierto par de ojos que ahora le miraban fijamente.

—¿Ya terminaste? —le cuestionó con fastidio, y Naruto rodó los ojos mientras se limpiaba las manos.

Continuaron el recorrido en silencio. Sasuke miraba por la ventana abierta y uno de sus brazos colgaba de ella. Naruto conducía con una sola mano y estaba reclinado hacia atrás en el asiento. En medio de una desolada carretera no había preocupación de coque o algún otro accidente, mas que el hecho de que Naruto se durmiera o algo peor mientras conducía, pero eso Sasuke lo veía remotamente lejos de la realidad.

Y otra vez, un inconveniente.

Sasuke llegó a admirar la voluntad de Naruto en ayudar a TODO el mundo; pero ahora, la odiaba profundamente. Y es que si no fuera por esa maldita buena voluntad, Sasuke jamás, pero jamás, habría detenido el vehículo para ayudar a esa pareja que estaba varada a un lado de la carretera.

—¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó Naruto tan pronto bajó del auto. Sasuke permaneció dentro.

—Nos quedamos sin combustible —respondió el hombre, comenzando a explicar su problema—. Tenía repuestos, pero al parecer nos lo robaron en la gasolinera.

—¿En la gasolinera? —confundido, el rubio les miró con una ceja alzada.

—Lo que sucede es que luego de cargar, nos detuvimos por un café en la cafetería. Y nunca pensamos en que podrían habernos robado. —la mujer hacía gestos dramáticos con sus manos. Naruto llevó una mano a su mentón y afirmaba como si analizara a fondo la situación.

—Entiendo…

Y allí es cuando Sasuke comenzó a preocuparse. Sabía muy bien lo que seguía a continuación, por lo que intentó bajar del auto para detenerlo.

Muy tarde.

—No se preocupen, les ayudaremos. —concluyó Naruto, sonriendo anchamente.

Fuera del vehículo, pero no lejos de él; con la mano aún en la manija de la puerta, Sasuke deslizó su otra mano por lo largo de su rostro, desde los mechones de su fleco hasta el mentón.

—¡Muchas gracias, joven!

—Por favor, no me lo agradezcan, mucho menos cuando aún no hemos hecho nada —rió—. Además, con gusto iremos a conseguirles gasolina.

 _"_ _¿Iremos?"_ ; Sasuke, que había notado los consecuentes verbos en _plural_ , le miró con ojos afilados cuando subían al vehículo, y Naruto sólo le sonrió mientras se alzaba de hombros al prender el motor.

—No debiste hacer eso. —le reclamó. Más no fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa impresa en los labios del rubio.

—Vamos, Sasuke, no sea tan… _tú_ —esto último lo acompañó de una risa burlona—. Nadie ha muerto por ayudar a una persona necesitada.

—Claro que sí.

—Pero nosotros, no. —aclaró, sabiendo que la respuesta de Sasuke se basaba en una fidedigna serie de certezas con pruebas incluidas, ya que su padre, Fugaku, era comandante del cuerpo de policía.

—¡Tch!

Discutir con Sasuke era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Naruto. Especialmente, porque siempre, de alguna manera, acababa convenciendo a su amigo. Había aprendido a manipularlo, inconscientemente, aunque Sasuke dijera que lo hacía con total intensión. Tal vez, tenía razón. O simplemente, era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta sino hasta que se veía ya arrastrando a Sasuke a otra de sus aventuras.

Así, en silencio, pero no del incómodo, llegaron a la estación de servicio ubicada a un par de kilómetros de aquella pareja. Tan pronto estacionaron, Sasuke bajó del vehículo bufando maldiciones a los pobres necesitados que Naruto prometió ayudar, mientras, éste sonreía negando con la cabeza y cerrando la puerta del piloto. Efectivamente, allí había una cafetería y una tienda de abarrotes.

Naruto observó el lugar al entrar, pero Sasuke caminó directo y sin preámbulo hacia la pareja que brindaba atención al cliente. Habló con ellos sólo lo estrictamente necesario para comprar y, después, jaló del brazo a Naruto, que continuaba absorto en algunas revistas.

Los ojos azules de Naruto estaban prendidos, aunque de reojo, en la bolsa de _papas_ que Sasuke comía mientras que él llenaba los bidones con gasolina. El moreno se hallaba reclinado en el automóvil y correspondía a la mirada que recibía del par de orbes claros. Había clara recriminación en ellos, por lo que sonrió de lado comiendo otro poco más. De hecho, a Sasuke las _papas fritas_ no le gustaban lo suficiente como para comerlas todas, fácilmente podría tener una sola de esas bolsas de las pequeñas por meses, porque nunca llegaría a terminarlas. Ahora mismo, la compró porque sabía que a Naruto le gustaban, y disfrutaba verle desearla, aún más porque no se la daría.

Naruto pagó la gasolina y cuando regresó con Sasuke, tenía en sus manos una de esas mismas bolsas pero de maní. A Sasuke le gustaba el maní, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarle con una ceja alzada y apretar el ceño ante la insistente burla en los ojos azules. Naruto quería guerra.

Si había algo que Naruto no soportaba era ser ignorado, y él era un experto en la materia. Nadie mejor que un Uchiha para fingir desinterés en algo, especialmente cuando se trataba de Sasuke. Con una sonrisa apenas perceptible y mirando por la ventana, comía las _papas_ con gran ayuda de su _coca-cola_ , pues desde hacía muchos minutos atrás deseaba arrojarlas por la ventana. Y Naruto, mirándole de reojo con un mohín de labios, introducía velozmente la mano en la bolsa de maní y se la llevaba a la boca. ¡Él no quería maní, quería papa! Pero debía resistir hasta que Sasuke se rindiera. Y también pasaba el mal trago con una fría _coca-cola_.

Continuó conduciendo un par de metros más, hasta que no pudo resistir más la tentación. Orilló el vehículo y, ante el asombro de Sasuke, se arrojó sobre éste. Forcejearon entre gritos y reclamos. Sasuke, sabiendo que Naruto hacia eso sólo por sus _papas_ , las mantenía lejos de su alcance, sacando la mano por la ventana. Sonreía y de vez en cuando, reía por la actitud infantil de su amigo. Naruto estaba sobre él; más precisamente, entre sus piernas y regañándolo porque no podía alcanzar su mano que sostenía la bendita bolsa de frituras.

De un movimiento ágil, Naruto estiró el cuerpo apoyándose en el torso de Sasuke. Sin darse cuenta, su mano resbaló hacia el abdomen, donde se encontraba la herida más grande que el Uchiha había recibido en el choque.

—¡Naruto! —gruñó con dolor y furia, doblándose hacia adelante y soltando la bolsa de _papas_ para sujetarse con ambos brazos. Su frente chocó contra el hombro del rubio, que lucía realmente preocupado.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —apoyó una mano en la ventana y la otra intentaba colarse entre los brazos del otro, para ver si había abierto la herida y qué podía hacer de darse el caso—. Déjame ver. ¡Déjame ver, Sasuke! —en otro intento vano de revisarle, movió una pierna golpeándolo en _los bajos_ con la rodilla. Esta vez, sí que estaba desesperado y es que la expresión de dolor en el moreno nunca había sido de tal magnitud.

—¡Cielo santo, no te muevas tanto que duele, Dobe! —le gritó, golpeándolo con un movimiento de hombros. Naruto gimió cuando el hombro derecho del Uchiha le pegó en el rostro, que convenientemente tenía inclinado hacia abajo de tanto intento fallido por descruzarle los brazos.

—¡Lo sé! —estaba desesperado—. Pero si no me dejas… —nuevamente trató de apartar sus brazos para ver si le había lastimado—. ¡Ábrelas, sino no puedo hacer nada!

—Con lo que hiciste es más que suficiente.

Furioso y herido por sus palabras, se incorporó hasta golpearse la cabeza contra el techo de automóvil, le apartó los brazos sujetándole de las muñecas con una mano sobre su cabeza, y con la otra, le levantó la camisa, sacándola de dentro del pantalón. El tiempo que duró la sorpresa en el Uchiha jugó a su favor, también el dolor, pues si Sasuke hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos le habría golpeado antes de conseguir avanzar tanto. Afortunadamente, Naruto le tenía bien sujeto.

Colar sus manos bajo la prenda fue bastante sencillo, aún cuando Sasuke se removía tanto. Le pidió de la mejor manera que se tranquilizara, y la situación empeoró cuando notó los vendajes alrededor del abdomen manchados ligeramente de carmín. Levantó la vista hacia la camisa y los brazos del Uchiha, y notó que también allí había manchas, aunque más pequeñas y no tan notorias. Y llegó a la conclusión de que todo el berrinche anterior fue porque Sasuke no quería mostrar que su herida se había abierto.

—No pongas esa cara, Dobe. Me harás vomitar.

Pero eso no consiguió levantar el ánimo del rubio. Sus ojos continuaron prendidos en las manchas rojizas y sus dedos temblorosos pronto le hicieron compañía. Sasuke alzó una ceja, siguiendo la dirección de las falanges de Naruto sobre los vendajes. Sinceramente, se veía afligido. Soltando un suspiro, desvió la mirada.

—Te preocupas por nada, Dobe. Ya te había dicho que debes dejar de ser tan sentimentalista.

Sin darse cuenta, había olvidado el dolor en ambas zonas previamente golpeadas por el rubio. Su completa atención estaba en el rostro contraído frente al suyo, y en el roce de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel vendada. Le molestaba que Naruto se tomara tan a pecho cosas simples y sin importancia como esas.

—Ya, suéltame —sacudió sus brazos para hacerle saber que comenzaban a dolerle la posición, porque no lo diría abiertamente—. Vamos a dejar la gasolina a esas personas, que te devuelvan el dinero que gastaste y buscaremos un hostal donde pueda curarme. Ya quita esa cara de preocupación.

Naruto afirmó, mirándole con conmiseración. Y no fue hasta que escucharon voces al lado que desviaron sus miradas a la ventana; Sasuke giró el rostro hacia atrás, y Naruto sólo alzó el suyo un poco. En la carretera, detenidos a un lado de su vehículo, había una camioneta de gran tamaño llena de jóvenes que los miraban. En la parte de atrás había tres mujeres con poca ropa y dos jóvenes sin camiseta, en los asientos delanteros, una pareja, en igual condiciones.

—Oh, cielos —comentó una de ellas, con expresión desilusionada—. Tan guapos… ¡Qué desperdicio!

—Pero es que no entiendo ni un poco a este tipo de hombres, ¿cómo no les gustan mujeres como esta? —enfatizó uno de los jóvenes, alzando de la cintura a una hermosa rubia, que comenzó a reír por el halago.

—Déjalos —el conductor sonreía, y acompañó sus palabras con un leve golpe a la puerta de su camioneta—. ¡Ey, amigos! Cerca de aquí, a unos cuantos kilómetros por esa dirección —señaló la dirección contraria a la que ambos se dirigían—, hay un motel de muy buena calidad —indicó tras ver el modelo de vehículo del rubio—. Como la carretera es lineal la hallaran de inmediato —dicho esto, pisó el acelerador—. ¡Suerte!

A lo lejos, aún escuchaban las carcajadas de ese grupo particular. Y la mención de que el hermano del conductor era gay.

¿Gay? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con…?

Ambos se miraron con duda y sólo entonces, cayeron en cuenta de la vergonzosa situación. Naruto aún sostenía ambas muñecas de Sasuke y su otra mano aún estaba en su torso descubierto. También, notaron finalmente, la postura en la que se encontraban, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, dando por hecho un penoso malentendido. Naruto se sonrojó y apartó tan bruscamente que acabó golpeándose duro contra el techo. Sasuke maldijo no poder ocultar su vergüenza, pero no por eso actuó arrebatadamente como el rubio. Masajeó sus adoloridas muñecas, mientras Naruto se apartaba esta vez con más cuidado, especialmente para no volver a lastimar al otro. Se incorporaron en sus asientos sin decir una palabra, y en silencio continuaron el recorrido en misma dirección que aquella camioneta y la pareja a la que estaban ayudando.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** El siguiente capítulo lo subiré… mmm… durante el transcurso de la siguiente semana. Tal vez antes. Ya lo meditaré. Jajaja!

Por cierto, no tengo la menor idea de si es así o no en realidad, pero en esta historia a Sasuke le gusta el _maní_ y a Naruto las _papas fritas_. A mí me gustan ambas —las papas más que el maní—, así que decidí que a ellos también. XD

 ** _LadyShizu_**


	2. Capítulo II: Posada

¡Hola! Recién llegada de vacaciones y lista para actualizar *u*

Espero disfruten del segundo y último capítulo de esta breve historia.

 **Agradecimientos** : Gracias por agregarme a favoritos y darme "follow" ^^

 ** _*Uzumaki Oriana-chan_** _–_ _bella, pronto, pronto subiré el fic que te prometí n.n 3_

 ** _*Angelneverchange_** _–_ _no imaginas la sorpresa y el gusto que tengo de verte por aquí también ^^ 3_

 ** _*Tsunade Senju_**

 ** _*Moon-9215_**

 ** _*Patata420_**

 ** _*Izanami Kuro_**

 ** _*Ivy SH_**

 **Importante:** Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, **sin ánimo de lucro** de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de este fic es completamente de **mi** autoría.

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Posada.**

Ira. Furia. Cólera. Tantos sinónimos que Sasuke fácilmente podría utilizar para describir el sentimiento que albergaba hasta el último recoveco de su ser. Y la razón de todo, para _variar_ , tenía apellido y nombre: Uzumaki Naruto.

Un joven-adulto, al igual que él mismo, de veinticuatro años de edad, titulado en medicina pediátrica; de ojos claros, cabello rubio, alto, aterradoramente amable y espantosamente expresivo. Ese era Uzumaki Naruto, su mejor amigo por, ya sea condiciones geográficas o imposiciones familiares. Los padres de Naruto y los suyos eran grandes amigos desde la escuela primaria, y hasta el día de hoy continúan siéndolo. Tomando en cuenta esto, ¿tenía alguna opción? No es que tuviera algo contra Naruto, pero había veces, muchas veces, como ahora, que deseaba acariciar ese largo cuello bronceado y estrangularlo hasta que dejase de respirar. Oh, sí; especialmente luego de aquella innegablemente vergonzosa situación en la que acabaron por _su_ culpa, y que irremediablemente terminó por revolver indescifrables sensaciones dentro de su pecho y estómago. Aunque podrían ser sólo las nauseas por comer tantas _frituras_ , aderezadas con la inminente pérdida de sangre de una herida reabierta y los vahídos consecuentes debido a los movimientos del vehículo.

Y el olor del desodorante ambiental del automóvil… ¿Por qué hasta recién notaba lo asqueroso de ese perfume?

—Demasiado fuerte… —murmuró, tapándose las vías olfativas con la mano y acercando el rostro a la ventana. Naruto le miró de reojo, captando a qué se debía su comentario.

—Perdona. Ahora lo apago.

Y ante su disculpa, Sasuke rodó los ojos en fastidio. Aún faltaba un poco más para encontrar a la _pareja de tontos_ que tan patéticamente se habían dejado hurtar, y a diferencia del camino de ida a la gasolinera, el silencio de ahora era realmente incómodo. Sasuke no quería decir nada porque sentía que su estómago acabaría en el tapiz del vehículo; Naruto tampoco decía palabra alguna porque se sentía terriblemente culpable por el destemplado que sufría Sasuke, a quien ya notaba verdaderamente pálido.

Más de una vez, Naruto pensó seriamente en dar vuelta y conducir hasta encontrar un hospital o lo que fuera, pero había muchos _contra_ en su plan de apoyo; el primero: Sasuke lo mataría si no conseguían llegar a tiempo para el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor; segundo: había prometido a esa pareja que les ayudaría, y él nunca rompía una promesa; tercero: ¿cuánto tendría que conducir para hallar un lugar donde pudieran atender debidamente a Sasuke? Éste podría morir en su vehículo, frente a sus ojos, y…

—¡Oh, no! —susurró, imaginando el escenario de la muerte de su mejor amigo, y luego, a su espíritu vengador rondándolo para castigarle por dejarlo morir de una manera tan patética.

Sasuke le miró de refilón, con una ceja curvada. Conocía demasiado bien al rubio para saber en qué pensaba en ese momento. El sólo imaginárselo él también le provocó un amargo sabor de boca y más nauseas. Si no encontraban un lugar para descansar pronto, terminaría inconsciente en medio de la nada, y Naruto, por más profesional que fuera, acabaría consumido por el terror y la culpa de verlo _parcialmente muerto_ en su automóvil. Así era Naruto, un profesional cuando no se trataba de atenderlo a él. Cuando tenía que curarle algo, era Naruto quien acababa en el hospital por descomponerse, y Sasuke, quien era el verdaderamente herido o enfermo, pasaba a segundo plano.

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, mientras el Uzumaki se despedía de esa pareja y, tal y como Sasuke imaginaba, no aceptó dinero alguno por la ayuda brindada, pero sí, un recipiente con pastelillos que abrió dentro, con una gran sonrisa, para mostrárselos. Sasuke sintió que todo le daba vueltas al aspirar el dulzón aroma que despedían. Se tapó igual que antes y volteó hacia la ventana.

—¡Perdón, perdón, lo olvidé! —se disculpó Naruto rápidamente, extrayendo un dulce de la bolsa de su pantalón y tendiéndoselo—. Toma, cómetelo sin decir nada. Te hará sentir mejor al menos hasta que consigamos un lugar donde puedas descansar. Si continuamos en la carretera tu herida se abrirá más. —le observó el abdomen con preocupación. Y Sasuke volteó apenas la mirada hacia el caramelo en su mano.

—Por supuesto que no —declaró asqueado y completamente seguro de que fueron esas personas las que se lo dieron—. Sabes que odio los dulces.

—Y yo odio que te comportes tan infantil.

—¿Quién es el infantil aquí, Usuratonkachi?

—Si no te lo comes te obligaré.

Frunció el ceño y miró por encima de los cabellos de Naruto a aquella pareja que los observaban disimuladamente. Chasqueó, tomando con acritud el dulce de su mano.

—Larguémonos de este lugar de una buena vez.

Naruto afirmó, arrancando el vehículo y despidiéndose una vez más de aquellas personas.

Al cabo de algunos kilómetros, hallaron el "famoso" motel del cual tan _amablemente_ les había comentado aquel joven en la camioneta. Tenía estilo, debían reconocerlo. Pero también tenía un serio problema. Naruto miró a Sasuke de reojo, esperando una queja de su parte, que nunca llegó. Él mismo era consumido lentamente por el nerviosismo ante la reacción que el moreno pudiera llegar a tener.

—Aunque digas que no, entraremos igual —le advirtió al notar que Sasuke observaba ese particular letrero bajo el que anunciaba que había vacantes—. Ahora es mucho más importante que descanses.

—No iba a decir nada. —le miró restándole importancia al asunto, y se reclinó en el automóvil.

—¿Entonces, no te molesta? —estaba ligeramente confundido y extrañamente aliviado.

—¿A quién le importa? Mientras tenga baño propio, me da igual.

Naruto regresó la vista al pequeño letrero con forma de corazón, antes de intentar ayudar a Sasuke, que se negó rotundamente, para ingresar al lugar. En recepción les atendió una mujer muy bonita, cabía destacar, pero sus dotes dejaron de importar cuando Naruto distinguió en sus ojos un brillo que rayaba en el desagrado y decepción en igual medida. No se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar lo que ella pensaba, y a Sasuke poco o nada parecía importarle. Les dieron una habitación, y entraron rápidamente. Sasuke fue directo a la cama, recostándose tras un sonoro suspiro atenuante, mientras Naruto recorría la habitación.

—Si ignoras los ruidos… es muy cómodo… —bromeó Naruto, rascándose la nuca sin poder evitar desviar la mirada, rojo de la vergüenza.

—Es un motel para amantes, ¿qué esperabas?

—¿Pero a estas horas? —buscó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Sasuke rodó los ojos, cubriéndoselos con el brazo derecho.

—La hora es lo de menos cuando se quiere follar.

Naruto giró para darle la espalda y con gran esfuerzo pudo contener las ganas de preguntarle si pensaba que hubiera gente del mismo sexo en el lugar. A estas alturas de su vida ya nada le sorprendía. Especialmente porque los _gemidos-gritos_ de las habitaciones contiguas se escuchaban, aunque despacio, aún audibles.

Rebuscó en la habitación algo con qué distraer su mente, hasta que una serie de peculiares objetos sobre la cómoda a un lado de la cama llamaron particularmente su atención. No tardó ni medio segundo en decidir acercarse para observarlas.

—Bueno… esto es interesante… —susurró con una media sonrisa, mientras levantaba en varios movimientos ascendentes y descendentes la tira de condones que había hallado. Con su otra mano tenía abierta la gaveta, descubriendo que dentro había muchos objetos aún más peculiares, entre los que destacaban un enorme consolador, esposas y demás artilugios _S &M_.

Al escucharlo, Sasuke asomó un poco para ver qué tanto hacia su compañero, a quien notó sonrojado y sin duda, aturdido. Le vio levantar las esposas con una ceja palpitante de incredulidad, y supo a qué se debía su comportamiento. Habían pedido una de las habitaciones más costosas que aún tenían disponibles, por lo que no se sorprendía de que en ella hubiera objetos de fetichismo para complacer a los clientes. Los ojos azules regresaron a su persona, observándole como si acabaran de reflexionar sobre algo importante, por lo que no se extrañó en absoluto cuando Naruto dejó todo lo que hacía tras seguramente recordar el motivo por el cual estaban allí. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y exigió su atención mientras sacaba del pequeño bolso los artículos de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaba por casos de emergencia.

—¿Puedes sentarte, Sasuke? Tengo que quitar los vendajes.

—Puedo hacerlo solo —le miró por un pequeño espacio tras mover su brazo—. Ya lo hice muchas veces.

—No, no; está bien, lo haré yo —aseguró. Y Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Se quitó la camisa y lentamente Naruto comenzó a deshacer el vendaje manchado, atado alrededor de su abdomen, para luego abrir enorme sus ojos al contemplar la herida. Era un corte grande y, efectivamente, estaba reabierto—. Perdón…

Sasuke le miró de inmediato, con expresión de incomprensión.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Dobe? Deja eso, me dijeron que podría pasar si no tenía cuidado. ¿Pero esperar en una cama hasta que cicatrizara por completo? Claro que no.

—Necesita puntos… —no apartaba sus ojos de la herida.

—¿No traes lo necesario para hacerlo? —ironizó—. Deja de martirizarte y hazlo de una vez.

—Sí… —su voz trémula ocasionó la impaciencia del moreno.

—Eres doctor, compórtate como tal. —le recriminó molesto.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Y no estoy así porque la herida sea tan grave, ¡lo juro! Es que tú… como eres tú… y tú… y yo… amigos… y… y…

Ante sus murmuraciones sin sentido, Sasuke acabó gritándole:

—¡Qué te comportes, joder! Es sólo un maldito rasguño. ¡Ciérralo tú o lo hago yo! —no soportó continuar viendo sus ojos claros tan llenos de miedo—. ¡Dame eso! —intentó quitarle de las manos el desinfectante y gasa para curarse él mismo, pero sorpresivamente Naruto reaccionó, alejando ambas manos hacia atrás—. Naruto, dámelo… —esta vez fue más serio y le miró de aquella manera _especial_ que hacía temblar de pies a cabeza al rubio.

—N-No… yo… yo lo haré…

—¡Estás más nervioso de lo que deberías! —intentó arrebatarle los objetos, una vez más—. ¡Joder! Hace poco atendiste a un niño que fue con la pierna prácticamente masticada por un perro y no te inmutaste. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo ahora?

—¡Porque ese niño no era mi mejor amigo! —se hizo más atrás aún.

—¡Si no vas a confiar en tus habilidades, dámelo!

—¡Qué no! ¡Yo lo haré!

—¡Entonces, hazlo de una vez!

—¡No ayuda que me presiones así, Teme!

Murmurando una maldición, Sasuke se dejó caer acostado, con un brazo cubriéndole el rostro. Naruto aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, antes de acercarse más, con los elementos ya listos para comenzar a desinfectar la herida. Aunque Sasuke no dijo nada, notaba los pequeños temblores en las manos del rubio, y llegó a temer por su vida.

—Si me vendo el cuerpo como antes no habrá necesitad de puntos. La herida se cerrará de todas formas.

—De ninguna manera… te cerraré esa herida… quieras o no… —tragó pesado, cerrando momentáneamente los párpados para concentrarse. Sintió cómo Sasuke tensaba los músculos del abdomen al entrar en contacto con la fría gasa humedecida con el desinfectante; y tuvo que morderse el labio al imaginar cómo reaccionaría cuando comenzara a suturar. Casi se le escapa el estómago por la boca.

Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse. Era realmente temerario de su parte el dejar su vida en manos de Naruto, quien nunca pudo con la presión de siquiera curarle un simple resfriado. Le escuchó respirar hondamente al momento de concluir los preparativos para comenzar a suturar. Y un frío escalofrió le recorrió por lo largo de la espalda al imaginar al rubio con una aguja en mano y conduciéndola hacia su cuerpo. Terror del más puro. Tomó una almohada y se cubrió la cabeza rápidamente.

—Si no ves mi rostro te será mucho más fácil, ¿verdad? —Naruto le miró con ojos enormes—. Apresúrate, Dobe.

—Pero, Sasuke… eso…

—¡Sólo imagina que soy otra persona! ¡Maldición! ¡Hazlo o te juro que lo haré yo mismo luego de noquearte!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Sólo no te muevas… —exhaló aire sonoramente, antes de comenzar a suturar.

Al no ver, Sasuke no pudo saber el momento en que Naruto lo atravesaba con la aguja, para lograr reprimir el gemido de dolor que escapó de sus labios, ocasionando una y miles de preguntas de si se encontraba bien, si le dolía y cosas por el estilo. Elevando un poco la almohada, pudo hallar un camino de visión para prepararse a los siguientes puntos y contener cualquier sonido que significara nerviosismo en Naruto, que de por sí se veía ya muy nervioso.

—Debes calmarte —suspiró cuando la aguja salió de su cuerpo por segunda vez—. Tú mismo te ofreciste a suturar el brazo de Konohamaru cuando se accidentó.

—Pero Konohamaru… no es _tú_ …

—¿Qué es esa obsesión, Naruto? —enarcó una ceja, descubriéndose el rostro por completo. Ni siquiera notó el tercer punto—. Podrías coser a tu padre y no estarías tan… molesto.

—¡No lo sé! No sé por qué estoy tan nervioso. ¡Y no hagas eso que me desconcentras! —aferró la almohada, estampándosela en la cara para volver a cubrírsela—. ¿O es que quieres terminar como _Frankenstein_?

—¿Estás bromeando? Me quedará una cicatriz de por vida, así que espero, por tu seguridad, que me sutures bien.

—¡Lo haría si dejaras de hablar y de recordarme que es a ti a quien estoy apuntando con una aguja!

—Sí, sí; como sea… Apresúrate. —dejó los brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos a causa de la almohada sobre su rostro. Estaba tan distraído pensando en todo lo ocurrido, que ya no notaba los siguientes pinchazos.

Supo que Naruto había terminado por fin, por el sonoro suspiro de alivio que pronunció y cuando, después, sintió el sutil tacto de sus dedos acariciando en derredor a la herida. Su cuerpo se sacudió imperceptiblemente y contuvo la respiración ante la inesperada caricia, que pronto se alejó.

—Es una suerte que no tuviéramos un accidente, porque de haber sido yo el herido de gravedad habría muerto antes de que terminaras de temblar. —bromeó, incorporándose sentado, intentando no pensar irracionalidades con respecto a aquel contacto. Observó la herida ya cerrada; debía admitir que Naruto era talentoso, pero no se lo diría.

—Cierra la boca, Teme. —frunció los labios en molestia, mientras guardaba los instrumentos en el bolso, dándole la espalda. Sasuke no pudo apartar sus ojos de él; había una cuestión que necesitaba ser respondida desde hace mucho tiempo. Algo que le inquietaba y no lograba entender por qué.

—Oye, Naruto —llamó su atención de inmediato—, ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso cuando soy tu "paciente ocasional"? —le miraba realmente interesado en obtener su respuesta. No obstante, Naruto acabó de guardar los instrumentos y curvó una ceja, sin voltear a verle, sin conseguir explicarse el porqué de que sus mejillas adoptaran una temperatura más elevada que la del resto de su cuerpo.

—No tengo ni una mínima idea… —concluyó, rascándose la nuca y poniéndose de pie para dejar el bolso sobre la cómoda junto a la cama. Evitando mirarle en todo momento.

Sasuke sin embargo, logró divisar el cambio de color en sus mejillas, y no pudo evitar pensar en el tema del "contacto" anterior, ni que su mente creara ideas erradas al respecto. Necesitaba una respuesta concreta. No obstante, desvió la mirada hacia el objeto que cayó al piso de forma repentina por causa del golpe ocasionado por el bolso, y los ojos azules siguieron el mismo recorrido. Regresaron a mirarse sin decir nada. Naruto fue el primero en moverse, se reclinó hacia la tira de condones, levantándola y acomodándola, esta vez bien, sobre la cómoda. Sasuke le observó todo ese tiempo.

—Quizá sea un mensaje divino… lástima que no haya nadie con quien… —rió nerviosamente, intentando bromear de la situación. Pero lo siguiente que dijo Sasuke le perturbó.

—¿Quieres probar? —se alzó de hombros, comentando despreocupadamente. Lo que a Naruto le pareció en primera instancia, una simple broma producto de su anterior comentario. Y llevado por ese razonamiento, pensó que la mejor evasiva al bochorno que sentía sería la continuación de aquella extraña comedia.

—¿Quieres decir… tú y yo…? —sonrió con nerviosismo, desviando su visión hacia los condones y el recipiente de lubricante.

—¿Ves a alguien más aquí, Usuratonkachi? —aclaró con total mesura, a pesar de que por las insensateces que salían de sus labios, él mismo había terminado igual o más perturbado que el rubio.

Naruto pasó saliva duramente, y no pudo contenerse a mirar detenidamente a Sasuke. Éste estaba reclinado hacia atrás en los brazos, tenía las piernas abiertas y el torso descubierto. Sasuke siempre hacia deportes, iba a gimnasios y practicaba _kick-boxing_ , encontrando tiempo entre su empleo de abogado, lo que concluía en el obvio hecho de que, por supuesto, tendría un físico increíble. Y allí abrió enorme los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así de su amigo?

Rió frenético ante su propio asombro, ante sus extraños pensamientos y las miles de imágenes que sin querer cruzaban su mente, una tras otra, empeorando en cuanto a nivel de irrealismo morboso.

—C-Casi me creo esa, Teme… —pronunció apenas, aferrándose fuertemente a su vientre, que ya dolía de la tensión.

Sin embargo, ignorando completamente la actitud evasiva del rubio, Sasuke se incorporó hacia adelante, aferrándole un brazo con fuerza y tirándolo a la cama. A Naruto se le fue la voz cuando se vio boca arriba, con Sasuke encima suyo y sus dos manos a los lados de su cabeza. La intensidad de su mirada oscura le hacía temblar desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de la última hebra de su cabello.

—¿Por qué tiemblas cuando soy tu "paciente ocasional"? —repitió, dejándose llevar por lo que su cuerpo le gritaba que hiciera. De su pregunta, esta vez no esperó respuestas. Las buscó él mismo, directamente de la boca de Naruto. Se presionó a ella rozándola con movimientos de sus labios, con su lengua ahora delineándola y saboreándola por primera vez. Buscando entrar, sin objeción, consiguiéndolo. Invadió la cavidad bucal del rubio con ansia, intentando ignorar el hecho de que Naruto no correspondía, pero, a su vez, seguro de que se debía al _shock_. No importaba. Continuó besándole, resistiendo la necesidad de tocarlo. Se dejó caer en los antebrazos, para que estos sostuvieran su peso y pudiera estar más cerca, con más libertad de movimiento.

—S-Sasuke… ¡Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —intentó apartar el rostro del contacto con el moreno, pero los dedos de éste lo sostuvieron de las mejillas, obligándolo a mirarle directamente.

—¿Siempre debo ser yo quien tome la iniciativa en todo, Usuratonkachi? —sonrió de lado, entrecerrando los ojos levemente—. Estamos en un motel de amantes, ¿qué crees que te haré?

Ante sus palabras, que más le figuraron a una confesión de muy mal gusto, Naruto abrió grande los ojos y tragó un nudo enorme en su garganta.

 _«Debo estar soñando. Debo estar soñando. Debo estar soñando.»_ , se repitió varias veces, intentando digerir la situación actual. _«Esto debe ser producto de las grandes cantidades de alcohol que ingerí anoche. Estoy seguro de que es sólo un sueño inducido por un coma etílico…»_ , volvió a reír tontamente, tratando de pasar por alto el importante hecho de que Sasuke le había besado, ¡y cómo lo hizo!

—No sabía que podías ser tan buen comediante… Hasta utilizaste tu lengua y todo… —rió. Y la expresión de Sasuke trasmutó a la seriedad digna de un momento sustancial.

—Puedo continuar utilizando muchas _cosas_ más. Especialmente, mientras no muestres resistencia… —susurró la última frase sobre el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, que apretó las sábanas en sus manos y le miró de reojo—. Aunque, siendo el caso, será realmente aburrido.

La espalda de Naruto vibró al contacto de la húmeda y caliente lengua internándose en su oreja, y el suave suspiro de Sasuke se coló dentro de su cabeza, causando estragos en ella. El pulso se le aceleró rápidamente mientras perdía control de la velocidad de su respiración, del tono de su rostro y del sonido que provino de su boca. Un gemido que hizo reír satisfecho al Uchiha.

Cuando lo sintió removerse, Sasuke pensó que ya era momento de tomar control sobre el cuerpo bajo el suyo. Deslizó una mano directamente hacia la pierna derecha de Naruto, abriéndosela y alzándola a la altura de su cintura. Aferrándose fuertemente de su muslo. Le besó el cuello, emitiendo cortos sonidos como jadeos por su propia excitación. Mas de Naruto no escuchaba nada más que los fuertes bombeos de su corazón y la agitada y, a estas alturas, graciosa respiración.

—Si no te resistes, no me detendré… —le advirtió, mordiendo lugares específicos en su clavícula y acariciando el largo de su muslo. La fuerza con la que ejercía éste último acto dejó más que claro a Naruto de que no estaba bromeando. Nunca lo estuvo.

—No puedes… —susurró al fin, oponiéndose a la idea de sujetarle por los hombros—. Tu herida… se abrirá… —fue en éste punto donde Naruto notó que no le importaba ser tocado, besado y tan bien atendido por Sasuke. Aunque su mente continuará pensando e intentando recapacitar, su cuerpo ya había cedido a su contacto y deseaba que continuara… sólo eso sabía.

—¿Es tu única objeción? —ahora ambas manos tomaron de la cadera al rubio, subiéndole lentamente la remera entre caricias de las yemas de sus dedos, que destinaban, a su vez, cosquillas deliciosas en los costados de su cuerpo. Naruto vibró de placer.

—Es… peligroso… —se mordió el labio, esperando que el momento en que perdiera toda facultad sobre su cuerpo tardara un poco más en llegar, aunque ya se anunciaba en la forma en que se encorvaba su espalda sin premeditación ante las caricias de los labios y lengua de Sasuke en su abdomen y subiendo lentamente.

Sasuke, por supuesto, disfrutaba demasiado de la experiencia. Tocar a Naruto de la forma en la que osaba hacer jamás había cruzado su mente como un posible factible. Aún más, cuando de su parte no recibía resistencia alguna. Sonrió, mordiéndole el pezón derecho. Naruto ahogó un gemido entre sus labios siendo auto-mordidos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y negando efusivamente.

Eso le excitó aún más.

De no haber notado las reacciones de Naruto a lo largo de aquellos momentos en los que, según las propias palabras de él "su vida corría riesgo"; Sasuke jamás habría notado lo que ni el mismo Naruto parecía enterarse aún que sentía. Su amigo de cabellos dorados era ingenuo, despistado, pero también inteligente cuando la situación lo requería. Y ahora sí que lo requería. Sasuke juraba que si Naruto no se daba por enterado de la obvia reciprocidad con lo que ahora le hacía, acabaría por morir de incredulidad.

Justamente, ahora mismo Naruto temblaba, estaba agitado y sumamente nervioso, al igual que cuando debía atenderlo por alguna enfermedad, corte o el más mínimo pinchazo que insistía en querer curar y al final, no podía. Mas lo que Sasuke no podía dejar de repasar una y otra vez, era el sonrojo notable en sus mejillas. Fueron todas esas reacciones las que consiguieron que sus ojos no pudieran ignorar cualquier movimiento o acción llevada a cabo por el rubio. Que le siguiera a todas partes, excusándose en la manipulación adrede que Naruto ejercía sin ningún esfuerzo sobre su persona.

Bochorno, vergüenza, excitación, furia, cualquiera fuera el catalizador de las expresiones que hacía ahora, Sasuke se encargaría de grabarlas a fuego en su memoria. No por nada acababa de darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos recientemente aceptados por su lado "racional" eran completamente correspondidos. Y Uchiha Sasuke no era hombre de desaprovechar ni el más mínimo resquicio de ventaja ante una situación favorable para un futuro desenvolvimiento en su forma de proseguir.

Claro que hace mucho Sasuke notó que miraba _más de la cuenta_ a su _mejor amigo_ , pero prefirió descartarlo y no volver a intentar desentrañar los _porqués_ cuando su lado juicioso le gritaba que no estaba listo para saberlo. Y ese sencillo pensamiento le llevó a la conclusión de que podría realmente no estar listo para una lejanía definitiva tras recibir un rechazo imaginario a algo que se resistía a creer que sentía.

Continuó comportándose como normalmente lo hacía, y como se trataba de un Uchiha, y no de cualquier Uchiha sino del mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke, "logró" olvidar y enterrar aquellas ideas locas del lado insensato de su mente. Sin embargo, fue el mismo Naruto quien, con su personalidad tan ridículamente luminosa y el irremediable magnetismo que ejercía sobre él, se encargó de que reaparecieran incluso desde los recovecos más ocultos de su ser. Con la diferencia de que esta vez pudo ver a través de la misma ingenuidad de su amigo titulado en medicina.

Naruto era realmente inteligente cuando se requería… y también un completo, completo idiota para otras cosas.

Mientras subía repartiendo besos y lamidas por el torso con destino al cuello, pensó en lo ocurrido durante el camino, cuando infantilmente acabaron peleando por una bolsa de frituras. Cuando reconoció que las había comprado sólo porque sabía que las cosas acabarían así. En el momento en que fue consciente que tenía a Naruto sobre sí, apresándole las muñecas y tocando la zona lindante a su herida, entre sus piernas, tan cerca; se sintió un chiquillo púbero, otra vez.

Cientos de veces, sintió deseos de estrangularlo por las desagradables situaciones en que los metía a ambos; pero otras miles, de comerle la boca. Y finalmente se sentía liberado por aceptárselo a sí mismo de una vez por todas. Mas no le era suficiente, él lo aceptaba, pero también necesitaba que Naruto lo hiciera. Que se diera cuenta de una buena vez que sentía lo mismo por él.

Se incorporó en sus manos, alzando el lado superior de su cuerpo y empujando la cadera contra la de Naruto en rítmicos movimientos, que variaron entre rápidos y fuertes hasta disminuir la fricción a pausados y suaves. Le miró directo a los ojos, obteniendo, de reojo, unos confundidos y muy extasiados irises azules como respuesta.

—Naruto… —susurró, acomodando las rodillas para conseguir alzar las piernas del rubio sobre las suyas—. ¿No dirás nada? —se aventuró a preguntar, deteniéndose.

El semblante de Naruto cambió drásticamente a una seriedad impropia de él. Se incorporó en los codos para quedar cerca del rostro del moreno y le miró con reproche. De repente, y sin que Sasuke lo previera, le jaló uno de los mechones de su fleco y comenzó a tirárselos con fuerza.

Él habría imaginado de todo, menos que Naruto iniciara una serie de regaños mientras le castigaba físicamente de manera tan aniñada, completamente histérico. En ese corto lapso de casi un minuto, le reclamó tantas cosas que Sasuke ya estaba a punto de un ataque de incomprensión.

—¡Duele, Dobe! —le tomó por la muñeca, apretando el ojo que su mechón de fleco _atacado_ normalmente semi-cubría. Esta vez, Naruto le golpeó el hombro, llevándoselo junto a él cuando ya no tuvo con qué continuar sosteniéndose para hacerle frente, y terminó acostado en la cama. Sasuke consiguió apoyarse en sus manos para no caer sobre él.

—¡Si quieres continuar viviendo más te vale no estar haciendo _esto_ sólo por diversión malsana! —le advirtió tan serio como pudo. Y le jaló del cabello aún más fuerte cuando divisó la risilla de desconcierto y leve, _muy leve_ felicidad del Uchiha.

—¡No, no, espera! —volvió a reír, tratando de que le soltara—. Si sigues me dejarás calvo… No quieres verme calvo, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no? Si te arranco estos mechones será más fácil que…

De hecho, lo que Naruto pensaba con respecto a su cabello poco y nada le importaba en ese momento. Simplemente no pudo resistirse a la idea de besarlo, otra vez, y ya que lo tenía así, tan cerca y confiado, ¿por qué no aprovechar? Después de todo, era su trabajo sacar provecho de los pequeños momentos de debilidad de su contrincante.

—Realmente no es así… —le susurró, consiguiendo por fin que le soltara.

—No sé… los abogados son todos unos embusteros… —volteó, fingiendo molestias que estaba lejos, pero muy lejos de sentir realmente—. No te creo nada…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, tomándole del mentón para que le mirase.

—Me conoces, sabes bien que mi porcentaje de romanticismo es menor al cero por ciento; y sé que carezco de cierto "tacto" cuando tomo lo que quiero —los ojos de Naruto le miraron con indignación y una ceja elevada—. Es mi forma de ser, Usuratonkachi. Y aunque tengas algún inconveniente con ello, olvídate de salir vivo de esta. —junto sus labios una vez más en un rápido contacto.

—¡Claro que sé todo eso! ¡Mira nada más la forma tan brusca de abordarme, Sasuke pervertido! Y no careces de "cierto" tacto, ¡tú no tienes absolutamente nada de tacto!

La risa de Sasuke se volvió a escuchar.

—De todas formas, te gusto —afirmó confiado, sonriendo de lado ante la expresión del rubio—. Y a pesar de tus despistes y tus muchos descuidos, también me gustas… —se acercó lentamente hasta casi rozar la punta de sus narices—, mucho…

Naruto enrojeció hasta las orejas, muerto de vergüenza y de un grato sentimiento rebosando de su pecho, que subía y bajaba con rapidez. Cuando notó los labios del Uchiha tan cerca de los suyos, acabó por empujarlo con fuerza al otro lado de la cama, para quedar sentado sobre él. Iba a proclamar su superioridad y nueva posición en la jugada, cuando divisó la mueca llena de dolor del otro, y recordó que estaba herido.

Sentarse sobre él de esa forma tan brusca: mala idea.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —repetía incesantemente mientras se lanzaba al lado vacío del colchón, y Sasuke se inclinaba hacia el otro lado, sobre su herida, gimiendo ahogado de dolor.

—¡Naruto! —gruñó molesto, más que con Naruto, con la grandiosa oportunidad que acababa de perder. Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos y con el susto, no dudaba que Naruto estuviera igual.

—¡Perdóname! —le sujetó del brazo para intentar voltearle. Sasuke se negó—. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Para comenzar, ¿no estabas mareado, al borde del desmayo y muchas cosas más? —consiguió girarle y se colocó sobre él, otra vez, sentándose en sus muslos para evitar que intentase alejarse, procurando no lastimarle, pese a sus palabras—. ¿O todo no fue más que actuación?

—¿Quién actuaba, Usuratonkachi? —volvió a sonreír con petulancia, aunque por dentro moría de dolor.

—¡No te rías! No es gracioso —le sujetó de las muñecas, cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre sus muslos, y las llevó hacia su pecho para restringirle el uso de estas. Las aferró con una mano y con la otra rozó sutilmente alrededor de la herida, que afortunadamente no se había abierto—. Qué alivio… —suspiró, y de inmediato le miró con reprobación. Sasuke sólo rió un poco más—. No intentes nada, Teme —advirtió mientras le soltaba las muñecas y se bajaba de él con rapidez, alejándose unos pasos de la cama—. Tienes unos minutos más para descansar y luego nos vamos.

Con la sonrisa aún presente en su rostro, Sasuke se incorporó en sus codos y le observó con burla.

—¿Por qué te alejas? —cuestionó divertido ante la reacción del rubio, que volvió a sonrojarse de furia, tal vez.

—Porque no quiero que me acoses otra vez —se cruzó de brazos, girando la cabeza hacia un lado—. Estás herido, baka.

—Está bien —aceptó, mientras se ponía de pie—, no haré nada —quedó frente a frente, y Naruto le miró de reojo—. Pero cuando me recupere… —se acercó a susurrarle, tomándole de los brazos para que no pudiera alejarse—, voy disfrutar de _mi pareja_ tanto como no pude ahora, y aprovecharé para cobrarte todo lo que me hiciste pasar durante la mañana, ¿te quedó claro?

Naruto le miró directo a los ojos sin saber qué decir en ese momento. Su boca se abrió pero no emitió sonido alguno. A pesar de su irrevocable sonrojo, no podía apartar la mirada de la suya, ni detener los ecos de aquella palabra calificativa que aún rondaba su mente. ¿Acaso era esa una proposición?

—Sasuke… —susurró, bajando a observar sus labios dibujando una sonrisa—. Sasuke, tú… —regresó a admirar sus esplendorosos orbes negros, y sonrió—, ¡eres el peor orador de la historia! ¿Qué clase de propuesta es esa?

—La de Uchiha Sasuke para Uzumaki Naruto. —con orgullo respondió.

—Claro que no —se apartó, y Sasuke vio en sus ojos reflejados el desafío. Por supuesto, aceptaba el duelo—. Primero exijo una cita, cena, paseo o lo que sea, y una propuesta como es debido. Luego de algunos días, dejaré que tomes mi mano. Al cabo de un par de semanas, permitiré que me beses. Y al pasar muchos meses, podrás volver a acosarme. No tienes otra alternativa, tómalo o déjalo, Teme.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se torció en un gesto completo de incredulidad. Comenzó a reír frenéticamente, como Naruto no había visto desde que dejaron de ser niños, y caminó hacia él, tomándole de la mano.

—Eres tan dobe… —levantó la mirada hacia los orbes azules, luego de observar su mano acariciando la de Naruto—. Pero, ¿ves? Ya me dejaste tomar tu mano.

—Claro que lo permití —aclaró de inmediato, asiéndose a esa mano para arrastrarlo a la cama y obligarle a recostarse—. Descansa o no llegaremos, y no quieres que Itachi celebre su cumpleaños sin ti, ¿verdad? —estaba por alejarse cuando sintió unos brazos asirse a su cintura y obligarle a sentarse en la cama. Puso expresión de no creerse la situación—. ¿Pero qué le has hecho a mi mejor amigo? —preguntó, resignado al fuerte abrazo y a la nariz de Sasuke rozando su espalda entre caricias.

—Me quedaré en cama sólo si me acompañas —dejó un par de besos sobre la tela de la remera—. No intentaré nada…

Naruto suspiró, incapaz de negarse a tan atractiva oferta. Sasuke, quien fuera su mejor amigo hasta apenas algunos minutos atrás, ahora se autoproclamaba su pareja, incluso había comenzado a comportarse como si realmente lo fueran. De hecho, Naruto nunca le vio ser amable, comprensivo, ni siquiera dulce o cariñoso con alguna de sus ex-novias como lo estaba siendo con él en estos momentos. Era, más bien, frío y distante, por ello nunca las conservaba. Se sintió irremediablemente feliz, riendo tanto por ese pensamiento como por las cosquillas que la nariz del Uchiha le provocaban en la espalda. Después de todo, el porcentaje de "romanticismo y cursilería" en Sasuke sí existía, y excedía por mucho en estos momentos.

—No tienes remedio… —negó con la cabeza. Mirándole por sobre el hombro. Sasuke sonreía con una expresión demasiado animada. Casi sintió miedo por ello. Pero, también notó que aún no llevaba ninguna prenda superior—. Primero vístete —le sujetó de los brazos para apartarlos—, y deberías vendar esa herida.

—Sí… hazlo tú. —tomó asiento junto a él, mirándole provocativamente.

De inmediato, Naruto reflexionó en lo irónica de la situación. En un principio, y casi siempre, Sasuke se mostraba reticente a que él le curara o, en este caso, quitara las vendas, y ahora se entregaba muy mansamente.

—¿Ahora me tienes más confianza? —decidió preguntar, poniéndose de pie para tomar vendajes nuevos. Sasuke le respondió cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Eso es porque ya no tiemblas, Usuratonkachi. —separó los brazos, apoyándose en estos hacia atrás en el colchón para que pudiera vendarle el abdomen, notando como al instante de decir aquello, Naruto se detenía.

Era verdad, todo el nerviosismo previo había desaparecido. Ya no se sentía inseguro al estar tan cerca y tener que tocar a su mejor amigo. Comprendió entonces, que sus ataques de histeria cuando Sasuke resultaba herido o enfermo, y aún más cuando le pedían que lo tratase, se debían a una sola razón.

Sonrió, como preludio a la suave risa que dejaría escapar al retomar su trabajo de cubrir la herida. Por fin lo entendía, y Sasuke lo notó enseguida.

—Eres lento, Dobe… Por fin…

Descansaron unos minutos más, en los que Naruto se vio apresado por los brazos de Sasuke, sin dejarle opción más que quedarse con él en la cama. Abrazados de espalda, primero, para después, quedar de frente y entre caricias comentar lo estúpido que fue de parte del rubio el detenerse a ayudar a esas personas, pero recalcando, también, que de no ser por ello jamás habrían acabado en la situación bochornosa que finalmente les llevaría a ese preciso momento. Incluso antes que eso, cuando irresponsablemente Naruto había decidido salir la noche anterior y quedarse dormido en la mañana, ocasionando que perdieran su vuelo.

Cuando Sasuke entró en cuenta de la hora, se enlistaron para salir lo más rápido posible. Fue Naruto quien regresó la llave en recepción a aquella misma joven que igual que a su llegada les devolvió una mirada llena de incomprensión. Dos hombres tan apuestos era, sin ninguna duda, todo un desperdicio.

Esta vez, Sasuke declaró que Naruto era el más apto para conducir. Y luego el rubio entendería el porqué. Durante el camino, Sasuke se dedicó enteramente a jugar con sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. Tocando sus muslos, acariciando su espalda, rozando su cuello y cintura, haciendo círculos con los dedos en su cabellera dorada, siempre mirándole con una "siniestra" sonrisa. Naruto le regañaba cada dos por tres, gritándole si no era consciente de que todo lo que le hacía le desconcentraba y podrían morir en un fatal accidente. Como respuesta, obtenía el acercamiento del Uchiha y un beso húmedo sobre su cuello o mejilla.

Llegaron al anochecer al hotel, donde también se hospedaban sus familiares, con tiempo de apenas una hora para ducharse y alistarse para la fiesta. Ni siquiera desempacaron como era debido, sólo tuvieron un corto tiempo para saludar al homenajeado en ese día.

En el salón y vestidos de traje, caminaron hacia Itachi, quien se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos y los padres de ambos. Él les recibió con una esplendorosa sonrisa y una copa de _champagne_ en mano. Saludó alegremente a ambos y después les observó detenidamente.

—Entonces… —inició la conversación con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron al mismo tiempo, pues ese sin excepción y a pesar de los contratiempos, fue un gran viaje. Porque el mejor de sus vidas comenzaba ahora.

 **Fin…**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Aquí encuentra su final esta cortita historia sin ningún sentido trascendental (?). ¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Un enorme beso para ustedes! *3*

 ** _LadyShizu_**


End file.
